Let's get married!
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Había pasado casi un año y la proposición de Hazama aún seguía sin respuesta. "Vale sí, dormían juntos. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía él si en su casa había una sola habitación con una sola cama? Y, desde luego, no era culpa suya en absoluto si Masayoshi a veces lo abrazaba por las noches, totalmente dormido." One-shot, shonen-ai. SPOILERS del final del anime.


**Cuando dije que no podía parar de escribir sobre esta pareja, iba en serio. No encuentro suficientes palabras para expresar lo feliz que estoy de que se haya hecho canon. Son tan perfectos que no puedo con mi vida. Simplemente tuve que escribir esto.**

**Disclaimer: **Samurai Flamenco y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Manglobe. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

El ruido de unas llaves en la cerradura lo sobresaltó, por lo que se apresuró a guardar rápidamente y de cualquier manera la revista que había estado leyendo. A falta de tiempo y sin ninguna idea mejor, la escondió precipitadamente debajo de la almohada tan solo un momento antes de que Hazama asomara la cabeza por la puerta.

_Tadaima!_

Realmente no tenía nada que esconder, pero era una forma de protección. No quería ni pensar las cosas que podía llegar a imaginar su amigo si se enteraba de que estaba mirando una revista de trajes. Dicho así parecía algo inofensivo, pero... Bueno, no era que hubiera aceptado su proposición. Qué va. Hacía casi un año de los acontecimientos que habían desembocado en tan alocada propuesta, pero realmente nunca se lo había tomado en serio. Vale, vivían juntos. Pero era solo porque el apartamento de Masayoshi no estaba en condiciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer, dejarle en la calle sin un lugar adónde ir? ¡No era una persona tan fría! Y sí, dormían juntos. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía él si en su casa había una sola habitación con una sola cama? Tampoco era cuestión de mandar al pobre muchacho a dormir al sofá indefinidamente. Y, desde luego, no era culpa suya en absoluto si Masayoshi a veces lo abrazaba por las noches, totalmente dormido. A fin de cuentas, la cama no era tan grande.

En cualquier caso, tenía que admitir que tener a su alocado amigo en casa era divertido. Su vida había perdido todo componente monótono desde que lo conoció, pero ahora todo era incluso más impredecible. Goto no tenía ninguna queja y, en el fondo, le gustaba que Masayoshi estuviera por allí. Le daba un significado diferente a las cosas: ya no conocía el aburrimiento. Aunque, por su culpa, en ocasiones se le pasaran por la cabeza numerosas tonterías. Como esas veces en que, de pronto, le daban ganas de besar a su amigo. Hasta se sorprendía a sí mismo. No es que le gustara Masayoshi, ¡para nada! Es decir, por supuesto que le gustaba, pero no de esa forma. ¿Y cuándo demonios había empezado a llamarle por su nombre?

Con un gran suspiro, se levantó de la cama porque sería raro estar allí simplemente tendido sin nada que hacer, y Masayoshi podía sospechar. Por suerte, el tiempo jugaba en su favor: casi era hora de irse a trabajar. Por ello, saludó a su amigo y unos minutos después salió de casa camino a la comisaría, dejando a un perplejo alter ego de Samurai Flamenco plantado en el salón-comedor con una bolsa de curry en las manos.

/

Hazama jugueteaba con su helado, pinchando mecánica y repetidamente el postre con una cucharilla de plástico, pero sin probar bocado. Su cara mostraba una expresión entre preocupación y congoja. Había estado pensativo y poco hablador durante toda la tarde. Y eso en él era raro, muy raro. Tanto como que normalmente su cháchara le daba dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz chillona y el mamporro en su cabeza (bien merecido, en opinión de la chica) le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Se sobó el lugar donde le había pegado, sin protestar.

- ¡Mari-san! – hizo un puchero y puso su mejor cara de niño bueno. Con Goto solía funcionar.

La aludida cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con expresión irritada y el ceño fruncido. Pero al ver la mueca del chico, no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar profundamente. Alcanzó su batido y dio un largo sorbo con la pajita.

- Veamos. Empecemos de nuevo – se armó de paciencia, cosa que era de gradecer ya que no era precisamente una de sus grandes virtudes - ¿Dices que Goto-san ha estado actuando extraño? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Es como si me esquivara. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.

- ¿Crees que oculta algo? - preguntó Mari, sacando a relucir sus mejores dotes de investigadora. O de cotilla. Hazama sospechaba que más bien lo segundo.

- No estoy seguro – tras una pausa, decidió sincerarse con ella. Podía llegar a ser algo insoportable, pero era su amiga – Creo que tiene que ver con su teléfono otra vez.

Mari arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. De modo que la cosa era seria. Hazama le explicó la discusión que habían tenido un año atrás, previa al secuestro de Goto y los sucesos posteriores. Parecía que su presencia en casa del policía había tenido un efecto positivo porque ya no estaba tan apegado a su móvil como antes. A pesar de que no había aceptado su petición de matrimonio, Hazama confiaba en su recuperación. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual aún no se había mudado. Era obvio que su apartamento estaba en perfectas condiciones desde hacía mucho. Por otro lado, él tampoco le había dado muestras de querer que se marchara y, para ser sincero, le hacía muy feliz convivir con alguien. Y más si ese alguien era Goto.

- He de confesar que pensé que estabas siendo una muy buena influencia para él en ese aspecto – la líder de MMM apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos – Aun con toda esa tontería del matrimonio.

- Ha pasado casi un año y no me ha contestado – murmuró el chico.

- Pero Hazama... ¿De verdad piensas que se tomó en serio esa proposición?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo dije de verdad! – Hazama hablaba muy convencido – Él quería a su novia y ella ya no está, pero yo sí puedo hacerle feliz. ¡Yo amo a Goto-san!

- Creo que no lo has entendido, baka – Mari no podía creer que existiera nadie tan ignorante respecto a las emociones humanas. Se sentía como si le explicara las cosas a un niño de cinco años. En el fondo, Hazama era muy inocente – Claro que le quieres, te importa y deseas que sea feliz. Pero la gente no se casa solo por eso.

- Entonces ¿eso no es amor? – la chica se desesperaba. Para ser un héroe, era tan torpe en algunas cosas.

- Sí lo es. Yo quiero a Mizuki y a Moe también. Pero para casarte con alguien tienes que sentir otras cosas. Tiene que ser todo más... romántico.

Hazama ladeó la cabeza, como si no lo comprendiera del todo. A él le parecía exactamente lo mismo. No se le ocurrió que tal vez ella hablaba de las cosas que hacían las parejas, como las citas, el cogerse de la mano o los besos. No podía saberlo, ya que nunca antes se había sentido atraído por alguien y tampoco había salido con nadie. Pero seguía queriendo casarse con Goto. Era la persona que daba más sentido a su existencia, aunque no conociera la diferencia entre unos sentimientos y otros.

Eso le llevó de vuelta a pensar en su extraña conducta. ¿Y si había recaído? ¿Y si había vuelto a pensar que su novia estaba viva? ¿Es que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles? ¿Nunca iba a ser capaz de sacarle de aquella mentira que arruinaba su vida?

Con la cabeza llena de dudas, regresó a casa. Su amigo no había vuelto aún. Apesadumbrado, se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y se dejó caer en la cama. Entonces se fijó en algo que sobresalía por debajo de la almohada de Goto. Tiró de ello y se encontró con la esquina de una revista. Una revista masculina, para más señas. La hojeó por encima. No era una en la cual aparecía él, algo que hubiera tenido sentido a pesar de que no se le ocurría qué motivo podía tener para ocultarlo. En la publicación se anunciaban exclusivamente trajes de hombre. Intrigado y confundido, la dejó en su sitio, con cuidado. Parecía que tendría que visitar nuevamente a Mari. ¿Qué podía significar ese repentino interés en la ropa de etiqueta?

/

Tras una rutinaria y nada destacable jornada en la comisaría, Goto llegó a casa y entró arrastrando los pies, con gesto cansado. Lo primero que se encontró fue a su compañero sentado en el sofá muy atento a un vídeo que estaba viendo. No prestó demasiada atención hasta que le escuchó sollozar y sonarse la nariz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Entonces se fijó mejor y descubrió lo que estaba mirando: una película romántica. Un drama, para más señas. Hizo una mueca, extrañado. Pensaba que solo le gustaban los vídeos de superhéroes. Le alcanzó una caja de pañuelos y, sin ningún comentario, se dirigió a la ducha.

Estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla cuando Masayoshi irrumpió súbitamente en la habitación. Su primera reacción fue, ni más ni menos, tirarle la toalla a la cara.

- ¡Baka! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Me estoy vistiendo!

A Masayoshi no parecía importarle el detalle. Él era el primero que se había quedado desnudo delante de él en más de una ocasión. Aún tenía los ojos rojos, un poco hinchados, y lagrimeaba de vez en cuando. Sí que le había impresionado la película.

- Goto-san – dijo, con la voz tomada, acercándose a él. El policía estaba tan pasmado que ni se movió del sitio – Quiero que sepas que, si alguna vez despiertas en mitad de la noche y necesitas un beso, puedes pedírmelo – y después de sonrojarse violentamente al decir aquello, se marchó como una exhalación por donde había venido, dejando en la habitación a un Goto tan confundido que se olvidó por un momento de que eso se lo había dicho mientras estaba totalmente desnudo.

Se apresuró a vestirse, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. ¿Pero qué rayos significaba eso? A saber qué cosas habría estado viendo ese idiota en la televisión. A veces se olvidaba de que Masayoshi era una persona muy susceptible. Si los héroes con los que había crecido le habían influido tanto como para querer convertirse en uno, no era extraño que cualquier cosa le afectara de manera un tanto exagerada. Pero, ¿besarlo? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso? No era que él lo hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Bueno, quizá unas cuantas. Pero no le daba importancia. Como aquella ocasión en que le había cogido de la mano sin querer mientras le ayudaba a fregar los platos. O esa en que le había permitido apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras veían la televisión. No eran más que simples detalles de la convivencia. Recordó entonces la revista de trajes, pero desechó ese pensamiento y salió del cuarto.

Al dirigirse a la cocina, lo primero que descubrió fue que Masayoshi había hecho curry. De nuevo. Al final le había acabado gustando ese plato más de lo que esperaba. Lo segundo, que le había dejado una bandeja con la cena en la mesa de comedor. Él estaba de espaldas en la cocina. Se acercó para darle las gracias, pero un sonido lo detuvo a medio camino. Se trataba de su teléfono. Lo buscó con la mirada por toda la estancia hasta que al fin dio con él en una de las estanterías superiores. Había intentado no utilizarlo tanto como antes, así que no lo tenía muy localizado. Tenía un nuevo mensaje, de un número desconocido. Intrigado, lo consultó.

_Te he dejado la cena en la mesa. Sé que te gusta comer mientras ves la televisión. Espero que te guste :)_

Extrañado, porque ese número no era el de Masayoshi pero el mensaje parecía escrito por él, Goto se dio la vuelta con la intención de pedirle explicaciones y, por qué no, disculpas. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Empezaba a preocuparse por su actitud distante y poco habitual. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, el teléfono sonó otra vez.

_Mañana iré a la tienda. He dejado un papel en la puerta de la nevera. Puedes apuntar lo que quieres que te compre._

_Tengo una sesión de fotos este fin de semana. Pronto publicarán un reportaje especial del Samurai Flamenco para una revista extranjera. Ishihara-san y Konno-san están emocionados, pero yo estoy nervioso. Sé que era tu fin de semana libre. Prometo que al próximo saldremos a pasear. Lo lamento mucho :(_

A estos primeros, le siguieron una retahíla de mensajes por el estilo. Goto dejó de prestar atención para mirar a Masayoshi. En efecto, tal como imaginaba, estaba de espaldas a él, con su propio teléfono móvil entre las manos. Dejó el suyo en la mesa, junto a la bandeja con la comida, y se acercó hasta donde estaba. ¿Por qué le había pasado un brazo por la cintura? De cualquier forma, su amigo se giró hacia él, desviando la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

- Si quieres escribirte con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo. Así, al menos, te asegurarás de que te respondan – murmuró.

En ese momento, entendió lo que quería decirle. Le quitó el móvil de las manos y lo apartó a un lado, sin soltarle en ningún momento.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no lo necesito. A no ser que quieras escribirme mientras no estamos juntos – y compuso su mejor sonrisa para animar al idiota que tenía delante.

Él se quedó mirándole y, sin previo aviso, se echó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Verdaderamente, había pasado miedo. Le quería demasiado para soportar que lo abandonase. Se refugió en la calidez de sus brazos y Goto le dejó hacerlo todo el tiempo que lo necesitó. Cuando se hubo retirado, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y regresó al sofá y al curry que Masayoshi había preparado. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y, mientras uno cenaba y el otro miraba la televisión distraídamente, un nuevo sonido volvió a quebrar el agradable ambiente. En esta ocasión, era el móvil de Hazama.

_De acuerdo. Casémonos. G._

Siguió comiendo como si nada, aunque en su interior el corazón le latiera a cien por hora y apenas pudiera sostener los palillos en la mano. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿De verdad había aceptado casarse con él? Una vez más, pensó en la revista. Y se dio cuenta de que ya lo había decidido hacía mucho tiempo. Tenerle revoloteando por allí había hecho que se olvidara poco a poco de su teléfono y de todo lo que ello implicaba. Y alguien tenía que enseñarle a ese idiota lo que era el amor de verdad. Por eso, apartó la bandeja con un suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacia un anonadado Masayoshi.

- No hace falta que esperes hasta mitad de la noche.

Y lo besó, descubriendo que se sentía aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. A Hazama solo le dio tiempo a pensar que tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Mari-san. Y a Ishihara-san. Y al maestro. Y de pronto ya no pudo pensar en nada más porque no quería separarse de él de ninguna manera.

_Hidenori-kun..._

_Estúpidos trajes..._

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Para variar, quise escribir algo menos serio y más desenfadado, algo acorde con el final de la serie. Aunque no puedo evitar un poco de drama, es mi estilo. La verdad es que fue difícil. Pero igual e****spero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
